


Nothing Like

by a_big_apple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Stirrings of Riza/Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to enemytosleep on a question meme!  Riza Hawkeye's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like

**Author's Note:**

> On my LJ this is titled Not Like the Other, but I didn't notice that until I'd already made up a new title for it here. I like the new title better!

He doesn't look anything like Roy, and she's not sure if that's good or bad.  On one hand, her father's pupil is infuriatingly charming and impressively vain--not the sort of boy Riza really wants to want.  And yet, she does.  Sometimes she catches a glimpse of him poring over a complex alchemy book, or creating columns of flame without so much as a flinch, his face and his eyes aglow in the fire's light.  He's her father's pupil, though, and somehow in her mind that makes him off-limits, and Riza is rapidly growing into a woman--she isn't about to wait for a dashing alchemist she doesn't think she can have.  
  
Instead, her first fumbling kisses are shared with a boy whose family just moved in a ways down the road.  A boy with red hair that's always falling into his face, with wide round eyes that didn't grow up here, that don't know her mother died and her father is slowly weakening, eyes that implore her with boyish sweetness.  Kisses turn to cautious touches, and he is as new to this as she, which reassures her when they are naked together for the first time and his body seems so alien.  To be honest, she's not much impressed with it, all the impractical dangling bits and pieces, and wonders if maybe she should have tried this first with his worldly-seeming older sister.  Still, it's gratifying that her novice touch can please him, and that he's willing to be led where she wants him to go.  Hands are hands, whoever they're attached to, and as long as they're not her own, her body doesn't much care.  
  
Her body does seem to care a little while later when he slides into her; she's read books on the sly, she's heard talk, she's expecting something worse than what she actually gets but still it's strange and a little painful, until eventually it's not anymore.  They play a strange game of hot-and-cold, encouraging hands toward nipples and along arched spines and down into pubic hair with soft, wordless sounds for _yes, there_ and _harder_ and _more_.  It's nothing like Riza thought it would be, but somehow that's all right; he's sweet to her, and stays awake long enough to bring her somewhere close to the heaven she's heard whispered about, and he looks nothing, absolutely _nothing_ like Roy.


End file.
